


An Important Choice

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nira is faced with a choice and goes to Solas for comfort.  What kind of mage will she decide to be and how will that shape the Inquisition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Choice

Slumping over in Solas’s chair, Nira threw herself on the table. Pouting wasn’t usual for the little Mage, but somehow it seemed worst today. She had a decision to make which would end up affecting everyone in the Inquisition. It was time to decide what sort of magic she wanted hers to become. Rift magic, knight enchanter, or necromancy. She didn’t really care in the long run, but since it affected everyone, it wasn’t just her decision.

Solas was usually the one she consulted, but he wasn’t in his study. It was quiet here without him, but pieces of him still lingered in the objects he left behind. Books stacked in all corners of the study, the smell of paint standing out among all the others…

As if he knew she needed him, she heard the sounds of feet lightly making their way into the room. “Ah, there you are. Varric said that you were searching for me.” His voice was melodic, his tone alone could make her smile no matter the situation. “What seems to be troubling you? Is it the teachers?”

She picked up her head and rested it on her arm, looking up at him from the table. “I can’t decide what I want to do…This decision could help the Inquisition greatly if I master the right techniques, what if I pick the wrong one?”

Solas chuckled as he stood beside her. “There is no wrong answer here. Pick the magic that suits you. One that will make you work harder than ever before. The influence over the Inquisition will only come with enough effort on your part.” She looked up at him, slumping back in his chair.

“How did you decide? Rift magic is unlike any other magic I’ve seen, so what made you choose that one?” Nira asked, almost completely done with the stress of this choice. She knew she was blowing it out o proportion, but she only wanted to do what was right. Herald or not, they looked up to her.

Solas knelt down beside her, the smile never leaving his face. “Come.” Before she could even move, Solas took her by the hand and gently moved her towards him. He was now standing directly behind her, his hot breath tickling her neck. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he pulled her close to him.

Solas then held his hand out in front of her and Nira could feel the presence of the Fade glimmering in his hand. She had never seen a spell like this before, but she could feel it. This strange sensation was unlike any magic known to her. “When I use this magic, I feel closer to the Fade then I ever have with anything else. It can hear it. Feel it. It calms me in the midst of battle.”

Bits of green sparkled in his hand, the light dancing before her and in the blink of an eye it was gone.

“Above all, in intrigued me and that was how I came to that conclusion.” Solas stepped away, leaving Nira dazed. She had not expected him to pull her so close, but it helped her make a choice.

“It interests me too…” Nira spoke softly, turning towards him.

“Then it seems you have made your choice.”


End file.
